


One Kiss

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-28
Updated: 2006-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one kiss in Obsidian Age, expanded</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Kiss

One kiss, defiance against the impending death they both faced.

Sweat and blood, smoke lingering, but all he knows is the feel of her against his armor, the taste of her lips. For his whole life, he has lived to protect others, driven to ignore the self for his purpose. This stolen moment of living, just as he may die, is all he can feel right now, though.

She accepts the intimacy, welcomes it, and wishes there were time for more.

Goddesses willing, she would make time for more, if they somehow survive this.

And he won’t have a choice.


End file.
